magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Appearance Grace is a fair girl with blonde light blonde hair and pail blue eyes. Her face has a round shape making her look young, her nose is small and delicate, her lips light pink and sweet like a flower, eyes spread wide enough apart to give her a sweet and innocent look but the depths are filled with dark storm clouds of the past. Her neck is long and lovely like a swan, her shoulders are small and her arms a thin connecting to her hands with thin and long delicate fingers, perfect for piano. She has curves of a woman, thin with hips the curve out and then down to her long thin legs. She is not tall but her legs long compared to the rest of her body. Her feet, opposite of a dancer, callused and darkened souls but still easily and lighty moves. Personality Grace lives up to her name with the way she looks and moves. Grace is strange, she can get very annoyed easily and her personality can seem quite flirty at times. As can occasionally be shy but it doesn't take long to get her out of her shell. She is a book worm and loves her music, she can read or play guitar for hours. She loves small animals and children, and naps, nap are great. She has big trust issues but she just brushes that off and hides it. She also likes being in control. Backstory When Grace was a little girl she didn’t know her mother. This never bothered her because she loved her father with all her heart. He loved her, protected her and was her hero. Grace doesn’t remember too much about her childhood besides that she had an amazing father that she loved and what had happened to him. She was only about eight when a man killed her father and kidnapped her. This man did the worst things imaginable to Grace, who has tried to purge all these horrid memories from her mind. After many years of her unspeakable past Grace met a boy. She doesn’t remember how but the two did eventually fall in love. His name was Niklaus and he was her knight in shining armor, for a time. The thing she loved most about Niklaus was how good a father he was. They lived together happily for a long time. They had a baby at a young age. The were engaged and happy Sadly they started to drift apart from each other. Finally one day Grace walked in on Niklaus cheating on her. The fairy tale was long gone now, just a distant memory. She started to pack and would have left right away if it wasn’t for Niklaus trying to stop her. She hit him, in shock he slapped her. Then got into a physical fight that ended with her running as fast as she could with as much as she could care and far, far away from that dreaded place. She left with a split lip, a black eye, a bruise on her right arm from being grabbed, and a broken heart. She left her little boy, Lukas, with Niklaus because the one thing she did trust Niklaus with was Lukas. She also wasn’t sure how well she could take care of the boy until she had a place and a steady job, she didn't even know if she could do it then. Magic Primary Magic: Heavenly Body Magic Spell 1 name: Meteor (LEVEL 1) Magic Type: Heavenly Body Magic Cooldown: 2 turn duration 7 turn cooldown Range: Caster Effect: The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air or over the ground at increased speed. While at this level they are able to be tracked it is very difficult/impossible for other mages to keep up with them. The Meteor aura increases resistance to magic and damage from physical attacks during those two turns. After the aura expires the caster is left physically drained for 3 turns. Spell 2 name: Sema (LEVEL 1) Magic Type: Heavenly Body magic Cooldown: 4 turn Cooldown Range: Caster Effect: Utilizing their environment the caster tears a rock (1 foot in diameter) from the earth and charges it with their magical energy creating a micro meteor. They then hurl this meteor at their opponent and it will detonate on impact with them or any other solid object. Like a meteor the farther this projectile travels in the atmosphere the smaller it becomes losing power as it moves away from the caster. Gallery Tumblr mfzhd1UYt91rzakq7o1 500.jpg Boots blondes fatestay night dress weapons green eyes saber braids hair ribbons anime girls swords www.wallpaperhi.com 43.jpg Saber.full.1114462.jpg RW55X77X7H79.jpg Saber fate series render by totoro gx-d83exqu.png 100390-fate-stay-night-saber.jpg 10802909 748219121892168 1574477806 a.jpg 01a61bbe867b25dc4415e5b672b64410.jpg 2ccaa78139e97290385f0db9f112c1ad.jpg 02f1a8e7dfe2b72984c1fd32d126d3e3.jpg 02f2e04544a7cf4b8713f6bb630ada66.jpg 5be26ce7f4bee7bc177bf87d1dfbf50c.jpg 5fd4673ee0d48e709d507508df16ffd0.jpg 90a9d145c6192802a7e7c230bab47e4a.jpg 80b90e4c12a3d7d5fddc62eba64ff423.jpg Trivia * Her theme is irony / アイロニ